


Not a Tryst

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [33]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Crush, Denial of Feelings, Epic Friendship, Gen, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Relationship Advice, Slice of Life, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Lady Noire and Mister Bug hang out after patrol. A problem presents itself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Not a Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Me justifying why Adrien decides to do dating with other girls later on.
> 
> Me trying to contain Plagg's influence into Marinette.

"I think you and I are foils to each other." Misterbug said at random, sitting beside his partner as they watched the full moon on top of the Eiffel tower. It's one of those better days where they managed to find time to patrol and see each other. The latter event is more important to the Ladybug superhero, rarely finding time to talk to Lady Noire alone without pesky reporters ~~screeching for his attention~~ or rampaging akumas ~~under the control of Hawkbutt~~.

"Of course we are. You're good at sciences. I'm good at arts. You're a guy. I'm a girl. (Adrien laughed.) I wouldn't be surprised if our clothes' color are mere inverts to each other." Lady Noire answers back, palms resting on cold metal as she turned her face to look at him. "Why else were we chosen as the holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous? Just you and me against the world, Bugaboy."

"Y-yes." Adrien felt his heart skip a beat, praying she did not see the light flush over his skin.

"I was just teasing! Lighten up partner!" Lady Noire nudged his shoulder, unfazed at his predicament. "Plagg told me not all Black cats and Ladybugs are soulmates. You don't have to force yourself to like me."

"I do love you." Misterbug admitted, but all he got was a raised eyebrow. Ever since he decided to date at the exact same day the Media featured him and Lady Noire as **Paris' own Superheroes and power couple** , the black cat was quick to assume the picnic he set up was to quell the media. Also, to stir the media away from their real identities.

> It took an hour to explain the situation that: _**YES.** Tikki _(after much begging) _allowed them to date as superheroes;_ _**YES.** He has been in love of her since the day she helped him defeat Stoneheart as well as escape the police officers to avoid unnecessary interviews;_ and _**YES.** He doesn't know if the feelings he has for her is true love but he'd like to find out if she simply says YES to a temporary dating relationship..._
> 
> _Lady Noire was supposed to say **ok** but..._
> 
> _...Glaciator happened_
> 
> _Then she said **I'm sorry**..._

"If you really love me, you'll find civilian me among the crowd." Lady Noire winks with both eyes. _They both know that's one wink._ Tikki was angry at him for reasons (Tikki acts a bit like Nathalie sometimes) and what Adrien heard from Lady Noire, the ladybug kwami visited her as well. He felt bad and also frustrated. He doesn't know what Tikki said to her, but Noire stopped sharing the tidbits of her civilian life. All he knows is that Noire is a workaholic designer like his father, but with the ability to bake. He also knows her kwami is called Plagg who loves cheese, especially Camembert. Also, he knows she's in France with similar assignments in math as he. Adrien somewhat regrets not telling her more about his life, simply saying how tired he is with his family business and all that. At first, Adrien didn't want Lady Noire to fall for his ideal self. But now, he wished he told her more because the only way he could date her is if he correctly identified her in her civilian form.

"You sure you're around my age?" Misterbug joked back and Lady Noire looked up just to laugh. Even if Lady Noire is older than him, he doesn't really mind the age gap. Adrien puts up an awkward smile, pushing his shoulder against his partner. "Come on Chatte. How would I know if you aren't the older one between us?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not legal yet, Bug!" Lady Noire giggles, pushing back. "And who knows? Maybe I just fit your type - Dark haired teen with cat reflexes and a sharp mind. My eyes aren't green by the way."

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten." Misterbug smiled. She thinks it's easy to find herself, but Adrien has seen a ton of dark-haired ladies with the same description. Lady Noire is different from all of those. She's funny, smart, strong, supportive... The list can go on and on because the feelings he has for her is overfilled to the brim.

* * *

They sat next to each other, watching the clouds pass by. Usually, they'd talk about their civilian hardship or experience but both promised Tikki not to speak of it anymore. Tikki's like the mom in the team and Plagg's the lazy dad. Not like Adrien dislikes Tikki, but she's sometimes a killjoy to his love life. _Also free time, but Lady Noire is there to balance it out._

"So I met this guy..." Lady Noire whispered and Adrien almost broke his neck.

"W-who?" Misterbug croaked, trying to calm down and not panic ~~noNOPLEASENOPLEASEDON'TSAY~~

"I really tried, you know? But..." Lady Noire frowned, almost disappointed in herself. She glanced down, unaware of the gears churning in her partner's head. "I think I have a crush... on him?"

"What?!" Adrien choked. Noire did say she's starting to feel weird around a guy in her school, but he thought it was because of bullying or a confession letter (because who wouldn't want to date this amazing lady). If he got a confession letter from his own classmate, he wouldn't know what to do either. Adrien didn't think it would end up as a crush!

"I know I know. One of my friends pointed it out to me..." The heroine heaved, raising her hand to face palm. "...And Plagg teased me relentlessly before I realized I do have feelings for him. Now that I think about it, my entire class knows I have a crush on him."

"But it's a crush, not a full-blown 'I want to marry him after lycée' right?" Adrien slightly pleaded. He knows how dramatic Lady Noire's imagination is at times, having witnessed her grand schemes against the akuma. Her ability to prepare for the worst has always saved the civilians from getting injured. He also knows she plans on enrolling and finishing lycée. 'Wise choice.'

"I dunno. I kinda made advance birthday presents for him in the next thirty years **and** stole his phone one time..." Lady Noire covered her face with both hands, clearly ashamed of herself. Adrien found that both creepy and touching at the same time. _He is conflicted._ Noire admitted her intent. "All because I accidentally sent an embarrassing message!"

"Please tell me no one saw you." Adrien loves her, but he will be greatly disappointed if the black cat (known for stealth) managed to get caught.

"No worries. It's not the first time I stole and returned a phone." Lady Noire lowered her hands, staring back at the buildings before them. "But yeah. I think we have a problem."

"What... type of... problem?" Misterbug wants to be supportive, but he's starting to metaphorically be green-eyed for the lucky guy who caught his lady's attention.

"I can barely talk to him." Lady Noire rest her arms on her thighs, open palmed. "I become a stammering mess. A walking disaster!"

"Well. You did want to be known as Maladroit?" Misterbug felt the heavy feeling go away. Oh thank god it's one-sided. Those feelings would surely go away once she realize the guy's true colors. 'How can you love someone you can barely talk to?'

"Hush you. This is important." Lady Noire scrunched her nose, her _thinking hard_ expression. "So now that you know I have something for a guy, I was hoping you'd help me cope with these feelings."

"You..." Adrien doesn't want her to pursue those feelings. He doesn't want her to spend less time with him to hang out with another guy. He knows he's selfish, but doesn't he have the right to at least be selfish to his partner when he gives both his superhero and civilian self to Paris? However, Adrien wants to be a good friend. Nino and Chloe taught him that sometimes, you have to give way.

"You should get to know him more." Misterbug quickly adds. "But don't rush it. I doubt he'd appreciate you bailing out on him when an akuma attacks."

"Hmm..." Lady Noire grimaced, looking back at him. Cat eyes staring right at grass green. "What if he dates someone else because I didn't speak up?"

"I didn't say y-you (Adrien beats his aching chest. 'Nothing has happened yet. Don't spiral.') shouldn't confess... I just want you to be open to the possibilities. We're superheroes with secret identities." Adrien is a hundred percent sure his father will kill him if he sees his own child rushing into danger. "If he rejects you or breaks up with you because of our job for Paris, I... I don't want this to ruin our partnership."

"Aw~ Bug!" Lady Noire tilted her body to give a hug to the ladybug. "Don't worry. I'd never replace you with another ladybug."

"Me too. I mean you being my-no-the black cat holder." Misterbug can feel the heat over his ears while he hugs back. The scent of vanilla, bread and a faint scent of milk. Lady Noire smells like she was made in a bakery. 'Or maybe this is all from the cheese Plagg eats? What a glut.'

...

When they parted, Lady Noire beams at him. "It's getting late, bug."

"Yeah." Misterbug smiles back. _Life won't wait for them, after all._ Both Superheroes stood up.

"See you." Lady Noire pulls out her baton.

"You too." Misterbug watches the other's braided hair sway against the wind, watching his partner extend her staff and landed on another roof.

"..." Lady Noire turned to face him to wave her hand, smiling. She yells, more like a playful taunt. "Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"Just go already!" Adrien laughs and prepares to zip off to the mansion.


End file.
